Can We Keep Him?
by LunaIrenePond
Summary: "There's a price to helping people I guess. You just can't save everyone." Matt said. "You sound so pretentious are you religious or something?" Peter said exasperated. "Catholic," Matt replied. "You got a problem with it?" "No, I don't have a problem with it," Peter said throwing his hands up (and then they find Wade and makeout)


Spiderman swung down on the roof and noticed someone else with bad clothing decisions was there. "Hey," he said to the dramatically standing person. "I haven't seen you around before."

Matt whipped his head around in Spiderman's direction. "Who are you? This is my part of the city."

"Uh, Spider-man, didn't the spider symbol thing and spandex give it away? And since when was this city sectioned. Oh wait, are you that weird devil dude? You are aren't you? Wade was talking about you. Wade was talking about you," Peter knew he was rambling but that guy was wearing a very tight black shirt and a black scarf over his eyes. Why? He was a bit confused.

"Look kid, how about you just leave me alone, so I can listen for anyone who needs help. Okay? Besides, the less you know about me the better," Matt said mysteriously. He cocked his head to the side listening to the sounds of the city.

"Uh, no, you jerk. I've been doing this stuff since before the Avengers were a thing. So, you can't just shut me down like that. I mean really, how long have you been doing this vigilante thing?" Peter asked. He was not about to have some upstart vigilante shut him down like that.

Matt rolled his eyes; this kid is acting like a brat. "I've been doing this for a while now. Look, if I answer some of your questions, then will you leave me alone?" He would do anything to get him to shut up and stop bothering him.

Peter crossed his arms, "Maybe."

"Okay, shoot," Matt jumped off the ledge of the building, and sat down crossed legged to be more comfortable. He had a feeling that this was a long night.

"Okay," Peter said sitting down across from him. "Who the freak are you? I'm ninety percent sure you're the 'devil of Hell's Kitchen' but that's a stupid name."

Matt motioned to the black cloth wrapped around half of his face, "Who the hell else runs around in all black and fights crime in Hell's kitchen? Yes, I'm 'the devil'." Matt said overly sarcastic. "It's a stupid name."

"If you could name yourself what would your name be? Also, how do you see?" Peter asked.

Matt chuckled, "One question at a time kid. I honestly don't really care what name people call me, just as long as I can help them. As for how I can see," Matt gave a little shrug, "I'm blind."

"How are you blind?!" Peter asked shocked. "Like how are you beating people up and blind that makes no sense. Although it would make a good secret identity…" Peter trailed off.

"Toxic waste accident when I was twelve," Matt said automatically. "I listen to my enemy's heartbeat, breathing, movement. It gives them away. It's quite easy if you concentrate enough."

"That's a bit crazy. How do you know how to fight if you're blind like that still doesn't make any sense?"

"That's a great question and I'm not going to answer it," Matt said with a grin. "Some things are better left a mystery."

Peter groaned dramatically, "Fine. Okay, why did you say this was your city? That seems like a very evil villain thing to say rather than vigilante material. Although the lines do blur a bit in there." Peter said as he thought about it.

Matt shrugged, "I was born and raised in this city, and I feel obliged to protect it and the people in it from anything bad. This place made me who I am." He chuckled a bit, "The lines between villain and vigilante are very thin aren't they? You can feel as if you're doing the right thing, but you could actually be doing the exact opposite."

"Good motive, but can't you do that in amore legal fashion and really are you like super something cause right now you seem pretty normal and you're blind so this makes no sense why you would be beating people up and getting beat up yourself."

Matt shrugs at his comment, "How do you even fight crimes legally? The Avengers still get shit on for helping people." He smiled to himself. "I am defiantly not normal I can determine your age by your heartbeat and breathing, and can tell the last time you showered by the faint smell of Old Spice on your hair underneath your mask."

"Okay fair enough, and that's really cool but like do you like have super healing or something because don't you fight close and that's super dangerous if you don't have healing powers." Peter said slightly worried for the guy. "Like me, Steve, and Wade all have super healing stuff so we don't get as hurt for as long."

"I can take a hit. I'm good at taking hits." He said. "I don't have a super healing factor or what not, but I guess I heal quicker than the average person. I never really thought about that before."

"How are you good at taking his? Are you like actually made of metal or plastic or something weird like that?"

Matt laughed for real this time, "No, I'm still made out of bone and flesh. My father, he was a boxer before he died, his motto was 'we get hit a lot, but we always get back up.' Guess I learned a thing or two from my old man."

"What happened to him, or is that like a not discussed thing?" Peter asked.

"Got shot," Matt said with a sigh. "It happened a long time ago."

Peter outwardly cringed, "I know the feeling. So you didn't go vigilante because of that?"

I guess it was part of the reason, but I was only a kid at the time. I couldn't do much about anything until after college." Matt said. "What about you, Spider-man? What's your story?"

"I um, radioactive spiders… and I was a jerk and didn't stop a robbery thing and my uncle got shot and yeah so I kind of went super vigilante thing and then really weird villain things happened and I got so many people killed so yeah… I'm really bad at this superhero thing," he said trailing off.

"That bites, kid." Matt shrugs, "It's hard to protect the people and things you love when there are some many that need protecting. In a way were all bad at the superhero thing, as you call it.

"You literally just started this thing through I've been doing this for like five-ish years now and I'm still getting people killed."

"There's a price to helping people I guess. You just can't save everyone."

"You sound so pretentious are you religious or something?" Peter said exasperated.

"Catholic," Matt replied. "You got a problem with it?"

"No, I don't have a problem with it," Peter said throwing his hands up. "Wait, you said you could tell how old I am."

"Nice change of subject there. Yes, I can determine about what age you are." Matt crossed his arms with a smug smile.

"Okay, how old am I?" Peter asked with his own smug smile.

"At least twenty. Both your heartbeat and breathing is strong, healthy, and pretty stabilized which means you past puberty and are in your twenties. Besides, you said you've been doing this for five years, and you were bit in you mid-teens," He said with a smile.

"How do you know I was bit in my mid teens?" Peter said narrowing his eyes.

"Twenty minus five is fifteen. I did the math," Matt laughed. "Nothing more."

"I was bit when I was 17, thank you very much," Peter said moping.

Matt shrugged, "I was close

"Ugh," Peter groaned lying down on the roof

"What's your deal? Mr. Mopey," Matt said kicking Spider-Man's foot lightly.

"I'm hungry do you want pizza?" Peter asked.

"Going out in public, as superhero and vigilante isn't that smart of a move," Matt said matter-of-factly. "Do you have a change of clothes? You can't possibly go around in spandex all night."

"Dude, all night pizza and Mexican food delivery is what I live off of. We could go to Wade's apartment. Do you know wade? He's pretty cool. I mean he's a mercenary but we're working on it."

"That can't be healthy for you. I don't have anything to do tonight, which is why I was up here in the first place. I've heard of Wade. Wade Wilson, right?" Matt asked. "Lead the way, Spidey."

"Why do people always jump to that nickname I don't get it?" Peter said standing up. "Oh, his apartment is pretty far… are we jumping rooftops or do you want to travel Spider-man style?"

"Maybe people use the nickname because you're still young, and it's a cute name," Matt said with a small smirk. "I'm not feeling rooftop jumping tonight."

"Ugh, okay so piggyback Spider travel it is," Peter said dramatically as he walked up to the edge of the roof.

"Don't be so dramatic this way you'll get to eat faster," Matt said as he followed the younger man. "Should I just jump on, or what?"

"Have you ever been given a piggyback ride?"

"Not in a long while," Matt said with a laugh. "When you become an adult people don't give you piggyback rides anymore."

"Really? I'm finding that they become a very frequent thing. You're going to have to hold on tight because I have to use both hands for this feat of wonderful physics."

"At least I don't have to look at the 'wonderful feat of physics' that you do," Matt replied as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and jumped on top of his back.

"Just don't throw up on me please," Peter pleaded as he jumped off the building. It took him about five minutes to get to Wade's apartment. Peter dropped the two of them down onto the balcony.

"Well that was an experiance," Matt said stumbling a bit before being able to stand up straight.

Peter chuckled, "Yeah, it takes some getting used to. We're on the balcony to Wade's place, I don't think he's in right now but he shouldn't mind us crashing here as long as there's pizza left when he gets back." Peter lead Matt to the couch before ordering the pizza.

They were halfway through the first of five large pizzas when Matt asked while clutching his nose. "What the hell is that God awful smell? Dear Lord."

"Oh um, Wade just kind of fell through the balcony window…" Peter said getting up from the couch, setting his pizza down on the coffee table, and walking to the half dead Wade.

"Is he- he'll be okay right? You mentioned something about super healing." Matt said concerned about the other man. He followed the sound of Spiderman's feet.

Peter nudged Wade with his foot. Wade groaned. "He'll be fine. He's been worse."

Wade raised his mostly burnt head, "Is that a new person?"

"Christ" Matt muttered underneath his breath. What could be worse than being half dead? "Hi, I'm Ma- er, the devil from Hell's Kitchen," Matt stuttered. He scratched the back of his head as he cursed himself. How did he just become the most awkward guy ever?

"He needs a new name, Spidey." Wade said trying to stand up he was mostly healed by now. "Oh and why do you have your mask off? I thought you were super secret identity."

"He's blind and yeah he does need a new name," Peter shrugged. "We have pizza."

Matt shrugged, "People can call me whatever they want. I don't care, let's eat." He started walking towards the scent of the pizza then stopped suddenly. "Can someone lead me to the couch, so I don't trip and die over something?"

Peter and Wade shared a look, "You seriously can't make it to the couch, but you can beat the shit out of people?" Peter asked.

At the same time Wade asked, "Can we call him Alfred?"

"Do I look like an Alfred to you?" He turned around to face Wade. "Didn't think so." He then turned to Peter and said. "I've never been inside this apartment before I don't know where anything is," Matt said as he moved his sightless gaze over in Spider-man's direction.

"If you don't like the name choose your own," Wade said in his defense."

Peter threw up his hands and walked over to the blind dude and said, "Do you want to hold my hand so you don't get lost on the way to the couch?"

"Matt, my names' Matt," he says as he hooks his arm through Spider-man's. "I don't hold hands on the first date, sorry." Matt said with a wink.

"I like him," Wade said grabbing a pizza. "Can we keep him?"

Matt flopped down on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza, "I wouldn't mind."

"YES," Wade shouted as he physically attached himself to Matt.

"You've brought this on yourself." Peter smiled.

Matt winced a little at the shout and patted Wade's shoulder. "I'm sure he can't be that bad," Matt said to Peter over Wade's body.

Peter snorted as he sat down next to matt, "this is him at his calmest."

"You're not as bad as this guy says you are, are you?" Matt poked Wade's face. He whispered, "I bet he's just jealous."

"Wade smirked and leaned forward to meet Matt's face in a kiss. "Yeah, I bet he is."

Peter unceremoniously shoved both of them off the couch with his foot.

Matt dragged him down after them while laughing. "It's not nice to shove a blind guy off of a couch."

"It's not nice to be a jerk," Peter said failing at a comeback as he lay down on the floor.

"Great comeback, Spidey," Matt laughed. "You obviously have a way with words."

Peter groaned turning on his stomach trying to bury his face in the carpet of Wade's apartment.

"Oh my God, he calls you Spidey too. I'm in love," Wade said dramatically lying on top of matt.

"Well to be fair, I don't actually know his real name, and you can't be in love with someone you just met," He said directing his gaze down at the man in his lap. "The ground can't hide your embarrassment, Spidey," Matt said with a chuckle. "Your heartbeat is a dead giveaway."

Peter groaned, glared at Matt, shoved Wade out of Matt's lap, straddled the blind guy, "My names Peter not Spidey," he practically growled before pulling Matt into a very heated kiss.

"Peter… nice name," Matt hummed against his lips. He found Wade's hand and pulled him closer. Matt moved his lips from Peter's, to Wades.

Peter smirked against Matt's neck, "Thanks, Matty." He said before he began kissing Matt's neck pulling gasp out of the older man.

"You first," Peter said working at Matt's suit.

Matt let out a soft groan, and began to slip Wade's shirt over his head. "Petey, take off your shirt," he ordered the younger man, who was doing amazing things to his neck.

"You first," Peter said working at Matt's black shirt.

Wade chuckled at Peter's attempt and reached over to help him while still keeping contact with Matt's mouth.

Matt moaned into Wade's mouth as both men helped him out of his shirt. After his was off he spoke breathily in-between kisses, "Petey, shirt off, now."

Peter blushed bright red before pulling off his shirt.

Wade caught Peter's mouth in his making the younger man smile as he trailed his hand over the scars all over Wade's chest.

Matt bit Peter's neck to suppress a moan as Wade pulled his hair. He dragged his fingernails down Peter's side. Peter moaned deeply into wades mouth while wade ran one hand through Matt's hair pulling slightly while holding peters waist with his other hand. Peter turned around and pushed Matt back so he was lying down on the carpet. He held tight to Matt's hips as he crushed his lips into Matt's a little bit harder than he meant to. Matt let out a whimper, and started to fumble with the bottom of Peter's suit. Wade noticed what Matt was trying to do and yanked off the younger man's pants for Wade. Peter responded by mumbling something about everyone always ganging up on him. Wade smirked and picked Peter up off of Matt.

"Wade… Put me down." Peter said half heartedly as he soon just began kissing him franticly. Wade was supporting him leaving Peter's hands to wonder.

Matt grinned as he got up off the ground and ran his hands up and down the scars along Wades back. "Beautiful," he breathed as he began to kiss and bite at Wades shoulder.

Wade managed to pull back from Peter's mouth long enough to ask, "Bedroom?" Before Peter was pulling him in for another kiss while also running his hand through Matt's hair.

"Yes," Matt gasped as Peter dragged his fingernails across the blind man's scalp.

Wade carried Peter into his room while Matt kept on hand on him and followed. Wade laid Peter down on the bed before turning to Matt and pulling him into another kiss that quickly turned very passionate. As the sight of the two men went straight to Peter's cock he was suddenly very glad that he had happened across that rooftop earlier that night.


End file.
